


Introduction to Free Fall

by linoribang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Side Kim Seungmin/Han Jisung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoribang/pseuds/linoribang
Summary: To summarize, none of this would have happened if Hyunjin answered his own goddamned workbook.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Introduction to Free Fall

“I don’t know, Jin,” Seungmin shrugs, putting his drink down as he rests his back more comfortably where he’s sitting across Hyunjin, fiddling with his click pen. “You know how I feel about _cheating_ —”

“It’s _not_ cheating—look,” Hyunjin runs a frustrated hand through his hair. “It’s not a major course, so it shouldn’t be taking this much of my time. If I had an upperclassman’s workbook, I’ll have more time to work on our Broadcast Media projects! Besides—” he’s stopped by Jisung carelessly plopping down on the space beside Seungmin.

“What are you guys talking about?” Jisung kisses his boyfriend on the cheek, fanning himself with the front of his shirt as he adjusts to the air conditioned temperature inside the campus coffee shop.

Seungmin hands Jisung the venti iced americano that he’s already ordered for him and flashes an annoyingly sweet smile. “Hyunjin wants to cheat—”

“It’s _not_ cheating!” Hyunjin retorts, a little too loudly, which was only answered by Seungmin laughing. Of course he finds Hyunjin’s suffering entertaining. The little shit. “Sungie _eeee_ it’s not cheating if I asked for an upperclassman’s Physical Science workbook _for reference_ , right?”

Jisung hums thoughtfully but plugs in his laptop charger to the socket under the table before responding, “If you’re gonna use an answered workbook as reference, I think that qualifies as cheating.”

Seungmin victoriously fist pumps, always happy to be right, while Hyunjin groans dramatically. “I just needed the science units, it’s not a major subject! I swear I could be using all this time to work on my actual coursework! I’m already so behind!”

“You’re stressing over projects that aren’t due until the end of the semester,” Seungmin says matter-of-factly, taking a sip of his own coffee. Well. That’s true. Hyunjin’s not going to deny that, so he just pouts.

He and Seungmin are in the same course, but they work a little differently despite being middle school best friends. They have just never influenced each other’s study styles. Seungmin works his schedules strictly and never has troubles with deadlines. He’s relaxed and strategic when it comes to coursework, knows how much effort he has to exert to achieve his desired grade. Hyunjin is a little bit different. He likes pushing himself for perfection like Seungmin, but in a less calculated manner. He likes complaining about both the process and the results, loves hyper-fixating on the littlest details, revising up to the last minute. Even if he ends up delivering more than he expected, he’s just never satisfied with himself. Hyunjin just can’t have the same composure as Seungmin.

Like now. Seungmin has already predicted that Physical Science would be demanding and has registered for Earth Science instead. Over the break before this semester has started, he kept texting and reminding Hyunjin to register before all slots were taken, but Hyunjin kept procrastinating it. In the end, Seungmin was right. One, that Hyunjin should have registered his classes earlier; and two, that Physical Science is demanding.

“Do you even know upperclassmen who took Physical Science?” Seungmin asks, stirring the ice cubes at the bottom of his drink with his metallic straw, the question pulling Hyunjin back to the conversation.

“Well,” he hesitates, voice suddenly softer. “I was hoping Changbin-hyung knows someone…”

“Oh!” Jisung bounces on his seat excitedly, tapping Seungmin’s thigh. “ _I_ know someone! Changbin-hyung and Chan-hyung know him, too”—he turns to Seungmin—“babe, you remember Minho-hyung, right?”

The first time Hyunjin sees Minho, he falls. Literally. On his ass.

Since last year when they were still freshmen, he’s always told Seungmin how _sexy_ this one truck is, which—after a little googling—he finds out is a Chevrolet Silverado. (‘Do you think it’s a professor’s? God, I hope it’s not a professor’s—I’m literally thinking about getting _fucked_ in that truck right now—’ ‘Can you admire a car without thinking of being dicked down? Be honest.’) It’s always parked at the same spot, but he’s never seen who owns it.

Until today.

seungminnie <3   
  
u know the parking area right    
  
the one where the sexy truck is always parked   
  
near the engineering building   
  
minho-hyung will wait for u there 10am his first period is like 11   
  
blue hair   
  
sometimes glasses depends on his mood   
  
idk find him on your own

Sexy truck isn’t there when Hyunjin shows up at exactly 9:49am, but it pulls into its usual parking space 5 minutes later. This is Hyunjin’s first time seeing it in motion, and it sucks that Seungmin has classes. He’s already coming up with lewd jokes to express how sexy the truck is.

Hyunjin’s about to turn to his phone to text Seungmin about how sexy it would be to give someone head while they parallel park sexy truck when the driver’s door opens. Kidding aside, he’s really expecting for the car to be owned by a professor, or a college dean. Maybe even the school director. There’s just _no fucking way_ a student can afford a car like this.

But it isn’t an old man who steps out—Hyunjin swears it happens in slow motion—it’s a boy probably his age, he can only see his back from here. He reaches out for something in the passenger seat—his backpack—and slings it on one shoulder effortlessly, almost gracefully. He slams the door closed, aiming the car remote toward it before twirling it along with the keys in his hand, and Hyunjin’s eyes shift

to his very blue hair.

That’s when Hyunjin falls on his ass, one hand immediately on the cement to support himself.

He quickly fumbles for his phone. 

seungminnie <3   
  
YOU FUCKIUNG ASS   
  
YOU NEVER TOLF ME THIUS MINHO GUY   
OWEND SEXYT RCK   
  
what   
  
u do realize im in class right   
and youre compromising my education by texting me   
  
SHUTU P YOIU FIFNY TELL MR MINHO OWNS THE SECXY TRUCK   
  
oh   
  
i didnt know what car he drives

Before he can type another furious reply, he sees a pair of sneakers walking up to him. Then a hand. Hyunjin slowly looks up to finally register sexy truck owner’s— _Minho’s_ —face. He almost gasps. Somehow it’s more embarrassing to think of all the sex jokes he made now that he has found out what he looks like.

Seungmin and Jisung have told him things about Minho (‘I just think the two of you wouldn’t get along… there’s just something—’ ‘Right? I thought that, too! Like Hyunjin is a little too emotional and expressive, while Minho-hyung can be quite the opposite…’), but they never told him how _hot_ he is.

“Are you okay? That’s quite a fall,” Minho says with a smile, eyes forming soft crescents. Oh god, his teeth are _so cute_. Hyunjin shakes his head, taking the hand that’s being offered.

“I’m—I’m okay. Uhm,” Hyunjin fixes his shirt after getting up on both feet. Suddenly he feels self-conscious, looking down at his simple white shirt. He didn’t even bother with his hair and just put on his favorite red beanie. If he’d _known_ , he’d dress up properly. “Hey, you’re Minho-sunbae, right? I’m Hyunjin…”

Minho blinks twice before recognition dawns on him. “Oh! Jisungie’s friend! You can just call me hyung—unless you’re not comfortable with that?”

“No, no it’s—okay.”

“That’s great! Hey—” Minho motions at his backpack. “I have the workbook here, but Seungmin told me your class also starts at 11. Do you wanna grab breakfast?”

  
  


“What do you need the workbook for, are you majoring in physics?” Minho starts, helping him set his food tray down. After getting the initial shock of associating a face to sexy truck’s owner, Hyunjin thinks he will finally be able to hold a less awkward conversation with him. It’s a little late for breakfast and a little early for lunch, so there’s not many people at the engineering building cafeteria where Minho has suggested they eat. They sit at a good spot by the window.

“No, it’s just for—I took Physical Science for my required science course, and it’s making my life difficult. I just thought I could use less time working on Physics problems and more time on… _actual_ stuff.”

Minho nods in acknowledgement, and Hyunjin waits for the _that’s cheating_ comment, but it doesn’t come. Instead: “You can ask me if you don’t understand any of my answers. In case I wrote the solutions somewhere else. Remind me to give you my number before we part.”

Hyunjin pokes at his steamed egg, trying to figure out _why_ Minho is just okay with it. For some reason, it’s making him feel bad for borrowing the workbook. “You’re okay with it? Just like that?”

“Hm?” The older asks, not catching what Hyunjin has said, obviously paying more attention to his tteokbeokki.

“I mean—you’re really okay with it? You don’t think I’m—cheating?”

Minho shakes his head with a frown, mildly indignant. “Just do what you have to do to survive. I wish _I_ borrowed someone else’s workbook.”

“Really?”

A scoff. “Of course not. Physics is important for me, I’m in engineering. Civil.” Minho looks at him, clearly amused by his reaction. “Maybe on other subjects.”

Hyunjin wonders how they have never been introduced before. They share almost the same circle. Hyunjin’s best friends with Seungmin, who has started dating Jisung last year after what felt like a long l _ooooooo_ ng period of mutual pining. Jisung is friends with Changbin, who’s only a year ahead of them, and Chan, who graduated last year. Hyunjin discovers that Minho knows them all. He even knows Jisung’s roommates, Felix and Jeongin. Hyunjin has hung out with them a couple of times.

As it turns out, Minho, despite what his friends said, is very pleasant to talk to. Hyunjin decides it’s a good idea to tell Minho that. He might be wrong.

“What exactly did they say about me?”

“Uhm…” he internally palms his face. He got too comfortable. Minho doesn’t look annoyed, but there’s a certain edge in the way he asked that makes Hyunjin want to be careful. “Nothing bad, really. They just said we—they said that we won’t get along well.”

“Jisung said that?” Minho asks incredulously, but he’s smiling, as if he’s finding the situation ridiculous.

“...Seungmin, too.”

And then Minho laughs, just a quiet airy laugh, but still. Hyunjin doesn’t understand what’s funny. Is it sarcastic? He’s sure he had upset him, but now he—“You know, Changbin told me the same thing.”

“What?”

“That we won’t get along,” Minho reaches out for his drink and takes a sip. “He told me to just give you the workbook and go.”

Hyunjin frowns at that. He and Minho are getting along just fine. Actually, it’s extremely surprising that it’s Changbin who said that. Every time he shows up with Jisung in Seungmin and Hyunjin’s shared flat unannounced, he always suggests inviting more people so they can do something fun. If anyone in their friend group would be willing to introduce them, it should have been Changbin.

“Did he say why?” He prods. “Seungmin and Jisung said we just don’t match because… I tend to overreact and be too emotional, while you…” Hyunjin leaves his sentence hanging, intentionally waiting for Minho to pick it up.

“I’m not the opposite of that. I just seem like it. Hey,” Minho leans in closer, despite having a whole table between them. “Wanna mess with them?”

“Like—prank them?” Hyunjin makes a thoughtful noise, finally able to relax. “What’s your plan?”

Minho grins. A little cunningly, a little excitedly. It’s so hard to tell what he’s gonna say next just based on his facial expressions. Maybe it’s because they’ve only known each other for an hour, but Minho is so unpredictable. “Tell him borrowing my workbook today worked so well I asked you out on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged Mature for future chapters. This is really supposed to just be something short and fun, so I'm thinking maybe this will have 3 to 5 chapters at most. Anyway, please let me know what you think about it so far! Do your own homework, kids! ♡


End file.
